


Trading Love

by Dreamer372



Series: Church [6]
Category: Church (Short Film 2019)
Genre: Ameqa is the emotional one, Davi and her dad have thick accents, Davi is the laidback blonde, F/F, I had to scrap this together and might be subject to change, It's a headcanon oops, No Sanga or Ashivon sorry, Their earliest days, These are Toasty's, not my characters, they're wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer372/pseuds/Dreamer372
Summary: Toasty asked people to make a story of the wives. I did, and I'm running on the headcanon that these two knew each other for years (early-mid twenties, give or take a few years?) and slowly fell in love over the course of several meetings, as trade caravans do.This is how they met and a few moments when they fell deeper in love.
Relationships: Davi/Ameqa
Series: Church [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348798
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Trading Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toasty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Original Animatic |Church](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/546349) by Toastyhat. 



To be fair, it hadn't been a surprise that they had been friends. Ameqa was a part of her mother's trading party, just recently joined, and Davi was a curious soul with the sea roaring in her veins. Their parents had apparently met years ago and were good trading friends, but Ameqa had just recently joined her mother's train, having been a helping hand with her father's pastures. To say it was jarring to see a woman the same age as her talking casually with her mother as if they had been friends for much longer was an understatement. Her long hair cascaded over her shoulder, but her eyes when she looked over. Ameqa froze as she felt a judicious glint pass through this young woman's eyes, but it left quickly. It was replaced by a relaxed look and Ameqa calmed down slightly.

Th blonde held out a hand, "How're you? 'M Davi, and yer mom said yer Ameqa?" There was a soft smile on her face and Ameqa relaxed as she reached out to shake it.

She grabbed the woman's elbow in customary greeting, "That I am. And you are?" 

Davi jolted slightly at the odd handshake, but she shrugged it off. "Like I said, 'm Davi, an' 'm an ol' friend of yer mom's. Da's had me under his wing fer years, but mostly to keep things runnin' fer mum back 'ome, ya know?"  
  
Ameqa blinked, but nodded, "I had to help my father out on the farm with the pack animals and keeping everyone fed. It was... a chore... to say the least." She smiled as she thought of the fond memories of hunting down wild birds and foraging.

Her mother laughed, and an unfamiliar chortle joined in. Davi relaxed more as a heavy hand rested on her shoulder. A tall man laughed, "Not like tha', little one. Davi here jus' cooks and stuff. She can make a fine meal and will make any folk' fall in love with 'er! She'll land herself a lucky folk somday!"

Davi rolled her eyes and smacked her dad's shoulder, "Da! You know 'm not lookin' fer anyone right now! Damn know no one can keep up wi' me."

Her dad huffed, "Jus' fin' another trader, it ain' that hard. I'll support whoever ye chose, you know tha'." Davi rolled her eyes and focused back on Ameqa.

"C'mon, I gotta go to the marke' to ge' 'gredients. Anythin' you wan', since yer not teasin' me?" She jerked her thumb in the direction of town and Ameqa looked at her mom nervously. The older woman rolled her eyes and nodded. Ameqa bounced up happily and bounded after Davi. The blonde girl smiled and tugged on her sleeve, "Calm down, Bunny, we can't have you bouncin' all over." Ameqa giggled and Davi smile as she led them into town. The parents shared a look as they noticed that Davi never let go of Ameqa's sleeve. 

"I bet you they're fixin' ta be datin' by the end of the year," Davi's father joked as he crossed his arms.

Ameqa's mother lifted an eyebrow, "Your daughter is remarkably cautious, and who taught her to look out for herself in everything?" The man grumbled but she chuckled again. "They'll find their own way, old friend, and let us not spoil their fun."

* * *

Three months later, Ameqa found herself in a rather... difficult position. Her mother had entrusted her to haggle some of her hunted game away, but... the fur seller was having a rather fun time pressing down her earnings. The more she tried to get the price up, the more he pushed it down.

Admittedly, she wanted to cry, but she had to prove herself- "Is tha' a ragskin doe's hide?" A familiar voice asked. Ameqa turned around and sighed in relief. Davi tucked her hands onto her hips, "So? Is it? It's hard to ge' a half-decent ragskin hide around here, and this one..." Davi whistled in appreciation as she ran her hand down the soft fur. She looked up at Ameqa and winked. Ameqa stiffened as she felt herself blush slightly, but the fur seller frowned.

"You never let me get a look at it-"

"I'll give you double whatever he was offerin' ta pay fer it," Davi stated. Ameqa swallowed and sputtered out a price, and Davi nodded and reached into her bag.

The fur seller growled, "I'll pay triple your original price!"

Davi looked over and grinned, "I know you don't like me, Carmithon, but I don't like you more." She looked at Ameqa, "Four times."

Carmithon grit his teeth, "Five!" Ameqa began to shake slightly at the thought of the money. It... hadn't started out as much, but now... 

She knew that Carmithon wouldn't be willing to go much higher, so she cut in, "Fine! You can have it! Five times!" Carmithon grinned in pride, but Davi's smile relaxed. Ameqa's eyes crinkled in pure joy as she sold the single pelt for the amount that the rest of her wares would bring her.

On the way out of the market, she turned to Davi. "I... I can't ever begin-"

Davi smiled and shrugged, "It's fine, Ameqa. How does yer village say it again?" She rattled off something, but it only made Ameqa freeze in her tracks. It translated to "Friend to friend, family to family, lover to lover." It was meant to be said different in each case, for what it applied to, and what Davi had said was placing heavy emphasis on 'lover to lover'.

"Where did you learn that?" Ameqa demanded as she clenched her fists. Davi frowned as she looked at her.

"Yer mom taught me, why-"

Ameqa marched past, "I'm going to kill her."  
  
Davi picked up the pace, "What did I _say_ , Ameqa?" At her name, she hesitated, and it was enough for Davi to grab her wrist. The hunter was whirled around as Davi pulled her close. Those dark, careful eyes searched her own and a blush began to cover her face again. " _What. Did. I._ _Say_?"

Ameqa sputtered, "I-It's a saying. ' _Friend to friend, family to family, lover to lover'_. B-But there's a different way to say each, to place d-different tones down. Y-You said it with emphasis on lover to lover, s-suggesting, well..." She blushed and notice Davi's eyes had gotten wide.

She let go of Ameqa and ran a hand through her hair, her eyes downcast. They were searching the ground as she thought over what to say next and Ameqa waited. She was frozen stiff, afraid of the woman's response. While they hadn't seen each other too often, it wasn't uncommon for them to run across each other every week or two. In that time... Ameqa had to admit that she developed something of feelings for the blond sailor.

In her thoughts, she barely noticed Davi look up and laugh nervously, "W-Well, that's one way to tell you, huh?"

Ameqa stared, "Wait, what?"

"I-I, well, you're sweet an' you're cute, and you're just..." Davi blushed faintly as she scratched the back of her head. She looked up and smiled nervously. "So, Bunny? Thoughts?"

Ameqa's shoulders slumped and she walked closer. She stood on tiptoe and carefully nuzzled her cheek to Davi's and repeated the exact same phrase that Davi had sputtered off. The blonde pulled away and for the first time, her face looked truly joyful. She much had known better than to pry her niqab up, as she just wrapped her arms around her and nuzzled her neck gently. Ameqa giggled, something that Davi joined in.  
  
"S-So, w-what do we do from here?" Davi asked when they pulled away.

Ameqa shuffled her feet, "I... I don't know? Do... Do you want to keep this secret? Y-You know our parents..."

Davi's face returned to it's more passive state and she nodded, "Y-Yeah. We can work things out slowly, yeah?" Ameqa nodded and Davi smiled and held out her pinky finger. Ameqa blinked in confusion and Davi smiled. "It's somethin' from back 'ome. It's like holdin' hands, but it's also... a promise... you know?" Ameqa grinned and Davi smiled when she saw the hunter's eyes crinkle. Their pinkies laced together as they walked.

They had several adventures in these years, either transporting groups under their parents' approval or running small errands to neighboring towns. It was on one of these adventures that they encountered a bear. It was by means not a small one, and they were transporting a few small pouches of jewelry. While they hadn't done much to draw it's ire, they later realized it happened when Ameqa offered to clean up after dinner and didn't clean up nearly as well as she thought and practically baited the bear. Davi wasn't angry, but just relieved that she was ok and insisted that she would take on taking care of came from now on. Ameqa didn't fight her.

No, she had to fight the bear. Davi hadn't noticed it creeping up behind her, but years of experience had trained Ameqa's ears. Her head shot up and she grabbed her throwing knives. Davi's eyes widened as she understood the basics and dove down, covering her head. Ameqa's blades flew through the dark and it came to neither of their surprise when a resounding thump echoed. Davi looked up in horror and then to Ameqa. The hunter's knees shook as her reflexes wore off and she crumbled. Davi crawled to sit next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Y-Yer ok, A-Ameqa, 'm ok, we're both ok, I promise, yeah?" She breathed. Ameqa crumbled into her arms and sobbed loudly, clutching her tightly. Davi swallowed, "I... Thank you, Ameqa."

The woman sniffled and looked up, cupping her girlfriend's cheek gently. "M-Marry me."

Davi's eyes widened, "What?"

"I-I can't think to lose you. M-Marry me?" She asked again quietly.

Davi stared before pulling her in close again, her shuddering breaths hot against Ameqa's niqab, "Yes. Yes, I will. I love you an' I don' want ta lose you, Bunny." Ameqa laughed and they sat there, wrapped in each other's arms and soaking in the feeling of being alive.

They got a pretty penny for the bear's hide. It was money they used to buy marriage talismen. They hid them well, but in private, they wore them proud. They were scared of what their parents would think. Yes, their families were close and they joked about it, but they were still more business friends than anything and still got into arguments. If they didn't catch their parents in a good mood, it could end poorly.

So, They kept it a secret for several years, getting closer and closer, but when it got out, there was no surprise.

Davi's father laughed and pulled Ameqa in for a hug, "Atta girl! Nice job on makin' Davi smile! I ain't ever seen her smile li'e when she's 'round you!"

Ameqa's mother smiled at the two, "So, will you two start your own train? We'll give you the proper cart, but it's wholly up to you two." Davi's father nodded in agreement.

The women froze and shared a look. It was customary for a newly wed merchant couples to either break off and form their own trains or guide tours with their own children and various stragglers they might pick up, or just stay with one of the two's parents until they were ready to either break off or take over. But... That was for newly... weds...

Their eyes met at the same time as they realized that their parents recognized their relationship and gave them their blessing. They laughed and embraced again. Daring first, Davi sniffled, "So... wives?"

Ameqa nodded as she nuzzled Davi's cheek as much as she could. "Wives," She agreed. 

They were given their blessing and after staying with Ameqa's mother for a week, went off on their own. They built up their knowledge of various lands, using maps and their own memory, becoming travel guides. They charged based on the situation, or where they were going. Better foraging? Less charge. Dangerous? Better bring your bank. But they made their living and with each group they transported, they grew and their group grew with them. No group was ever the same, and honestly? The wives were fine with that. Life had no constants, except for each other.


End file.
